Hasta en la cancha
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Ese par tan singular hasta en un oceavo como en un gran campo verde con personas alrededor... Eran tan ellas aunque el punto a importar era ese sentimiento que las unía AU fútbol estudiantil japonés


Era un partido clasificatorio de la prefectura, el ganador representaría a la prefectura de Yokohama en el Torneo Nacional Femenil de Futbol de educación secundaria, los equipos de Otonokizaka y Mitakihara se disputaban la final regional.

El conjunto de Mitakihara tenía el uniforme blanco con franjas rosadas sobre hombros y brazos, pantaloneta blanca como medias del mismo color mientras que el onceavo de Mitakihara estaba de uniforme azul celeste, pantaloneta blanca y medias del mismo color, ambos equipos estaban en el segundo tiempo en un empate de 1-1 entre ambos oponentes.

Ya era el primer tiempo extra donde el equipo Mitakihara, liderado por tres chicas en el centro de la cancha daba comienzo al partido. Las tres atacantes eran la número 8 Sakura Kyoko, la número 9 Miki Sayaka y la 10 como capitana del conjunto mágico, Kaname Madoka.

Las goleadoras estrella, Kyoko y Sayaka lideraban el ataque, Sayaka tocaba el balón lanzándose con las otras tres chicas hacia el ataque contra la escuadra idol. En el conjunto de Otonokizaka, la número 9 Honoka Kousaka, la número 5 Rin Hoshizora y la número 4 Umi Sonoda estaban frente a las dos atacantes o el Kyosaya como se le apodaban, su objetivo era bloquearles los extremos con tal de no ir a la portería idol.

Sayaka se detuvo para hacer un pase de talón hacia la número 6, Mami Tomoe la cual hizo el pase para Homura Akemi la número 11 del equipo mágico, la joven centro delantera estaba frente a la número 6 Maki Nishikino. La pelinegra aprovechó para tocar el balón de rodilla ante la atacante pelirroja como si fuera un baile con la pelota hasta saltar y enviar de cabeza a Madoka la cual pasó corta al Kyosaya ante la marca de Honoka y Rin.

Una vez más Sayaka tenía el esférico y en menos de nada Sonoda fue burlada por la peliceleste, la chica justiciera pasó de corta a su amiga pelirroja la cual tenía la pelota a su mando mientras salieron dos defensas idol, la número 3 Kotori Minami y la número 8 Hanayo Koizumi. La castaña de mejillas suaves fue burlada por la pelirroja pero el ataque cambió a Sayaka.

La 9 del onceavo mágico ahora estaba ante la barrida de Kotori pero aprovechó el salto para pasar a Kyoko la cual ya tenía que encarar a la fuerte defensa liderada por el Nozoeli, nombre que se le daba ante su notable busto como fuerte físico. Las dos tetonas del conjunto eran las numero 7 y 2, Nozomi Toujou y Eli Ayase, ésta última capitana del conjunto de Otonokizaka.

El Kyosaya seguía tribbleando y avanzando contra el Nozoeli con tal de marcar el gol de oro, ambas no solo tenían un gran control del balón, también mostraban sincronía como coordinación en sus pases mutuos junto a una gran velocidad pues ni las delanteras como las dos defensas no podían seguirles el paso.

Nozomi se lanzaba contra la 8 de Mitakihara como goleadora estrella numero 2 pues anticipó en menos de nada la jugada que iba a hacer pero Kyoko sabía de antemano sobre una técnica llamada Washi Washi la cual consistía en torturar los senos del contrincante, en menos de nada dio un centro para su compañera y rival.

Sayaka tenía el mando definitivo mientras la fuerte defensa rusa Eli estaba ante ella pero no daba ni le causaba a Sayaka algún miedo o terror por su estatura de casi 1,65 quizás por el hecho estar casi a la misma altura con 1,60, en pocas palabras, la rusa se la sudaba y mucho.

Sayaka estaba de nueva cuenta ante la defensiva lideraba por Umi y Eli las cuales integraban una pequeña prisión de siete o seis chicas, entre ellas la rusa y la peliazul que ordenaban la detención del avance de la Sirenoman como le decían a la goleadora estrella. Maki, Umi y Eli, el Soldier game como las llamaban perseguían a la peliceleste con tal de quitarle el balón antes de que disparara hacia el arco de Otonokizaka.

La rusa alta se lanzó con una barrida pero Sayaka dio un salto logrando librarse pero ahora encaraba contra Umi la cual se lanzó al ataque pero fue burlada por la marimacho celeste la cual ya tenía liquidada a toda la defensa de las idols, ahora estaba cara a cara contra la pequeña portera, la autonombrada idol número del universo, Nico Yazawa.

Pero como era de esperarse, Nishikino Maki se interpuso en su camino para impedir su intento de gol dorado, Sayaka corta ni perezosa usó su mayor habilidad: Le dijo a Maki un piropo de lo más gaymente posible y le hizo un túnel logrando flaquear la última línea de defensa de las idols.

La pequeña portera pelinegra estaba cara a cara contra la alta peliceleste la cual ya estaba en buen lugar para lanzar su remate, Nico salió para interceptar a su oponente la cual estaba a las afueras del área de penalti. Sayaka hizo un remate con la derecha mientras Nico hizo un salto desesperado hacia el lado izquierdo de su portería, en ese instante atajó el balón el cual pegó contra el travesaño.

Nico estaba contenta de haber hecho el milagro para las idols pero no contó que Kyoko aprovechó para dar el remate que puso como fin el partido con un tiro de chanfle. Mitakihara ganó en el último instante, Kyoko y Sayaka junto con el resto del onceavo mágico salieron a bailar su gol en el corner mientras que la pobre portera estaba llorando con los puños agachados mientras Madoka como Maki la consolaban aunque Homura miraba de manera fría ese momento.

Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba abrazada como cargada por su amada Sayaka mientras alzaba el puño en señal de la victoria, Mitakihara disputaría como uno de los 32 equipos que disputarían el titulo nacional de escuelas secundarias en todo el Japón, lograron lo que nunca se hizo en años anteriores y ahora era el momento de celebrar la victoria.

(…)

Las once jugadoras a excepción de Homura festejaban en las duchas mientras gritaban en coro aquel "¡Stand up, stand up! ¡Tachiagariyo!" mientras estaban algunas en ropa interior como desnudas o con su uniforme puesto como Kyoko y Sayaka. Algunas de ellas tomaban sus cervezas o otras cantaban a coro el Tachiagariyo.

Aunque no faltaba una broma de Sayaka que se acercó a Homura a darle un golpe con la toalla en su trasero causando una persecución por parte de la azabache o cuando Kyoko le tocó las tetas a Mami causando un alboroto comico para todo el equipo pero disfrutable en como esa singular hacía de las suyas con tal de alegrar el rato.

Pero no se conformaron con disfrutar entre ellas pues metieron al equipo perdedor acrecentando el alboroto como aumentando las fiestas y algo de alcohol y bragas de por medio donde la más afectada fue la portera Nico que fue victima de las copas e hizo de las suyas pero con Mami pero eso sería para otro momento.

Después de la gran fiesta junto con las duchas todas se fueron a sus hogares excepto cierta pareja de idiotas goleadoras que se quedaron bañándose o bueno haciendo una pelea de regueros de agua para quién demonios se mojaba, quizás a simple vista se peleaban infantilmente por tonterías pero eso era parte de su relación, pelearse tontamente para estar siempre la una a la otra, era su pan de cada día en su relación.

Kyoko miraba de reojo a Sayaka, era evidente que no se contenía y más cuando la tenía como su rival y amiga, cuando se competían para demostrar quién goleaba más que quien o cuando se hacían asistencias o pases pero también cuando ambas estaban con cuerpos delineados como marcados. Quizás tenían la apariencia de una princesa pero tenían el cuerpo tallado y curtido en mil batallas (En el sentido figurado).

Quizás los golpes, barridas y caídas en la cancha podían doler mucho pero su amor como su vinculo más fuerte como profundo hacía que más que simples dolores eran fuerzas que las hacían estar juntar sin importar nada, los sentían mucho pero eso las hacían sentir bien entre ambas.

Ambas chicas apagaron las duchas y comenzaron a mirarse sus rostros llenos de amor para luego unir sus labios mientras se susurraban esas dulces palabras que acompañaban su día a día en su relación y enlace entre ambas guerreras del soccer. Las dos idiotas como se les decía a ambas jóvenes llevaban un año de tan bonita relación, quizás todos en su escuela sabían de su relación aunque ya era cotidiano, de hecho ese tipo de amoríos ya era hasta el día de hoy muy cotidiano.

Kyoko aunque no lo decía de manera muy frecuente admitía como le gustaba en aceptarlo: Amaba esos ojos celestes de su chica, por alguna razón Sayaka fue como algo que vino en su vida y en un peor momento. Estuvo aquí quizás para purificarla como para intentar alegrarle como llenar de luz la oscuridad que la rodeaba, sin duda esos ojos de los que se enamoró eran definitivamente de alguien tan similar como ella, alguien igual que sufrió las mismas desgracias que ella en vida aunque las circunstancias fueron diferentes.

Pero ya basta de recordar el pasado, quedó como quedó y ahora seguir el presente como en cuidar su futuro. Una vez más decidieron hablar con los besos y sus lenguas mientras se acariciaban sus pieles mutuamente llegando a un punto donde la pelirroja empujó a la peliceleste contra la pared, no hubo algún forcejeo como intentar oponer resistencia, nada, solo esa chica se dejó llevar por lo que le transmitía la pelirroja.

Sayaka en medio de la inercia producida por ese beso comenzó a trazar con su mano libre desde el torso de su pelirroja hasta rozar con el sexo quizás causando un pequeño estremecimiento en la goleadora estrella numero 2 que más se pareció a un leve pero lindo ronroneo.

Kyoko miró con ternura de mascota, pues le agradaba que Sayaka flotara su mano contra su sexo y que mejor manera que obtener cualquier cosa, pero tampoco no solo ella, una mano rozó el sexo de Sayaka haciendo que diera un pequeño grito como si fuese afectada por algo punzante pero muy fuerte como estremecedor ante las neuronas de su oponente.

Esa mirada que se hacían ambas como si estuviesen asustadas, como si tuvieran miedo era algo hermoso en sus vidas, era como si de esa manera cualquiera de las dos fuera propiedad y mascota de la otra, eran totalmente su posesión más valiosa, se amaban en todo, su cabello, su nariz, sus ojos, se amaban en todo, cada parte pertenecía a su otra mitad y junto esos suaves y blandos labios de parte de la una y la otra.

La pelirroja ahora estaba en la pared mientras la peliceleste limpiaba su cuerpo fornido por medio de sus lascivas lamidas, comenzando desde sus pechos, el abdomen y ahora el sexo de su compañera comenzando a usar su maestría de sus papilas lamiendo aquella flor rosada como introduciendo esa pequeña y húmeda navaja en su ser sin dejar nada.

Una mano cogía fuertemente varios de sus cabellos mientras unos suspiros de una pequeña asustada se oían por todo el vacío lugar, Kyoko quería mantener a su amada en su centro pues lo estaba disfrutando hasta que expulsó sus llamas contenidas en la boca de la tomboy. De nuevo los labios devoraban los otros labios y en cambio de posición.

Sayaka se inclinó contra la pared, manos aferrando el mármol de las duchas y unas piernas abiertas. El contacto mojado podía valerse en el trasero si se podía, no hubo queja y solo se dio comienzo a la acción, la pelirroja inclinada disfrutaba de la esencia de su amada tomboy recompensando de buena como excitante manera la ronda anterior.

La tomboy en ocasiones movía su pelvis como acercaba el rostro de la pelirroja a su sexo, Kyoko no decepcionaba inspeccionando cada centímetro del sexo de su chica, era asombroso como increíble el placer como el fuego que consumía y nublaba la mente de Sayaka, no lo soportaba pero era bueno.

La lengua de Kyoko sentía como las carnes de su amada palpitaban ante ese viaje al climax, se sentía bien y aparte emanaba mucha humedad y mucho calor hasta que el néctar se impregnaba en su boca y bebía de ese poder ardiente contenido.

Ahora estaban en el suelo mojado como fuerte y resbaladizo, la fuerte pelirroja estaba teniendo una batalla de fuerza mientras la peliceleste enrollaba su cuello mientras sus piernas amarraban la cintura de su compañera, las dos goleadores una vez más veían el sexo como una batalla donde sobresalía la más dura y resistente como una roca.

De hecho tenían sexo duro y fuerte, las pelvis se movían y se golpeaban mientras el movimiento de manera detenida subía la intensidad mientras que los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros no eran de dos niñas, ni mucho menos de mujeres… Eran los sonidos de dos amazonas teniendo su duelo de pulsos entre ellas, era divertido como llegaban a ser las mujeres más bajas para ser unas malditas pervertidas.

Más fuerza, más poder, más adentro, más profundo, golpear y empujar como un toro salvaje, entrar y salir como un puñal cortando carne, removiendo sus almas y sus mentes mientras una llama se mezclaba entre las dos para ser expulsada con todo su poder.

Ambas ya estaban hechas un desastre pero estaban en buena forma, estaban dispuestas a tener muchas rondas como batallas con sus sexos en todas las malditas duchas si se lo proponían, quizás una fuese el maestro y la otra sería la perra violable pero pensándolo bien era la pelea nocturna de dos cabezas huecas que se amaban y se devoraban cuales animales salvajes gusten de cazar, matar y comer a sus presas.

No se perdonaría un empate, se quería una victoria clara como precisa sobre quién era la más fuerte pero habría que ser sincera, la igualdad persistía a lo largo de su relación, no habría desempate ni nada de eso, eran como esas eternas rivalidades persistentes con el pasar de los tiempos.

Más que simples sonidos de amor y sexo eran ruidos felices, aplastando sus cuerpos delineados como sudorosos, mirándose con perversión y lujuria, golpeando y rozando sus sexos con intensidad y adrenalina, temblando de placer y lujuria como estar felices de ser la una con la otra, temblando de alegría por cada día en que estaban juntas como el agua y el aceite, les encantaba esa linda sensación de ser amantes como en jugar juntas.

Ahora estaba ante sus ojos el campeonato nacional de secundarias, pelear contra todas las secundarias de Japón… De hecho iban a comerse el Japón entero mostrando su fuerza como la de su equipo, llegando a ser más fuertes como también su vínculo… Por alguna razón en luchar y pelear juntas les fluía la sangre y apuntar hacia el objetivo a lograrse.


End file.
